Constance
with feathers beak talons |headercolor = #F28554 |headerfontcolor = #A02723}} Constance is a background bird and one of Fluttershy's animal companions. She first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1, and she is named in the season six episode Flutter Brutter. Depiction in the series Season one Constance appears most commonly in the series among Fluttershy's various bird friends. She first appears in the season one episode Friendship is Magic, part 1 as one of Fluttershy's songbirds practicing for the Summer Sun Celebration. She serves as one of the central songbirds in the official ceremony near the end of the episode. Constance appears as a member of Fluttershy's bird choir again at Gilda's party in Griffon the Brush Off. In Dragonshy, Constance appears living in one of the trees nearby Fluttershy's cottage. She also makes a couple of background appearances in Winter Wrap Up and in Fluttershy's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Season two In Lesson Zero, Constance's bird nest is disturbed when Twilight Sparkle appears looking for a friendship problem. She also appears during Find A Pet Song in May the Best Pet Win!, at the Canterlot Garden Party in Sweet and Elite, during Fluttershy's training montage in Hurricane Fluttershy, and interacting with Scootaloo in Ponyville Confidential. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Constance appears as a choir songbird once again during Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding. Season four In Filli Vanilli, Constance appears briefly during Music in the Treetops and at the Ponyville Pet Center fundraiser wearing a bow tie. She also appears at the end of Trade Ya! flying onto Fluttershy's hoof when she blows her new bird call. Season five In Scare Master, Constance is one of several birds that pose as ghosts to scare Fluttershy's friends on Nightmare Night. Season six In Flutter Brutter, Constance is referred to by name for the first time. After Fluttershy kicks her brother Zephyr Breeze out of her cottage, Constance informs her about Zephyr's difficulty in the Everfree Forest. Season seven In Fluttershy Leans In, Constance appears as one of a large group of animals taking residence in Dr. Fauna's clinic, and she appears in Fluttershy's cottage as Fluttershy tells her friends about her sanctuary project. Season eight Constance appears in Fake It 'Til You Make It, attending Fluttershy's picnic with her other animal companions. In Surf and/or Turf, she briefly appears perched on a tree branch with another bird in Hamonizing Heights. In Marks for Effort, she flies into the School of Friendship's fountain square and lands on Scootaloo's head, and later appears giving the Cutie Mark Crusaders graduation caps. In Yakity-Sax, two birds resembling Constance are among many who fly out of the forest due to Pinkie Pie's inept yovidaphone skills. When Pinkie Pie later plays her yovidaphone outside Fluttershy's home, Constance flies out of a nearby birdhouse. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the one-hour special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Constance makes a cameo appearance as one of the birds accompanying an unnamed pony in front of Ponyville Town Hall during One More Day. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the Friendship Games blooper reel, a bird resembling Constance appears as one of the pets that human Fluttershy smuggles to school in her backpack. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth ''Equestria Girls film, Constance appears drawn to Fluttershy when she shows new magic at Camp Everfree. Here, Fluttershy refers to her as "Mr. Bird", despite being addressed as female in Flutter Brutter. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In the Equestria Girls Summertime Short The Art of Friendship, Constance briefly appears in a bird's nest with two other birds when Pinkie Pie climbs into their tree in search of painting inspiration. In Epic Fails, Constance appears in Fluttershy's story with two other birds giving her an embarrassing hair-styling. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In Overpowered, Constance briefly appears in Fluttershy's memories as one of the many animals who suddenly follow her as a result of her enhanced powers. In the Fluttershy ending of Text Support, she briefly appears on a tree branch as Fluttershy and human Twilight Sparkle walk through the forest. In the Fluttershy ending of Stressed in Show, Constance sings to help Twilight de-stress from her school play duties. Other depictions Software Constance appears in the Adventures in Ponyville standalone game "Rarity Game" and on the title screen and medium/hard difficulties of Fluttershy's Songbird Chorus. Constance also appears in Budge Studios' mobile game Harmony Quest. My Little Pony (mobile game) Constance is a background character in Gameloft's mobile game. She appears in the Pet Shop and the What's Hot Collection #22 background. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''CONSTANCE loves to sing! She's a bird. It's her thing. Sometimes her songs are so beautiful they make Fluttershy tear up. Too emotional, right?'' Merchandise In the activity book My Little Pony First Look and Find, Constance appears on one of the activity pages as she appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Quotes Gallery References Category:Background characters Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Musicians